


Only a Matter of Time

by porcupinegoldstein



Series: FitzSimmons Drabbles [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward Fitz, Drabble, F/M, First time as a couple, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Meeting the Parents, Parent meeting, The science nerds, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma brings Fitz home to meet her parents for the first time as a couple. He has met them before, but this time it's slightly different and he's nervous but, Jemma tries to assure him that it'll be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Matter of Time

Fitz shuffled awkwardly walking up Jemma’s driveway while she was already at the door, looking back at him with a fond smile on her face. 

“Would you hurry up! You’ve met my parents before Fitz!” she told him with an encouraging smile and held out her hand for him to take. 

“Not while we’ve been dating though,” he pointed out, a scared look in his eyes.

“They will love you just as much now as they did when they first met you,” she took hold of his hand and squeezed his hand gently. She knew that he was nervous and she was too. After all of the years of her parents teasing her about her and Fitz and wanting the pair to actually be together, here she was with Fitz as her boyfriend about to enter a house of chaos. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and was greeted with her Mum at the door, cooking apron on and a smile on her face. 

“Jemma! Oh we’ve missed you darling,” she hugged her daughter. “And Leo it’s so nice to see you again,” she hugged him too with a smile- always wanting Fitz to feel like part of the family. 

“It’s nice to see you too Mrs Simmons.”

“Oh I’ve told you before, you can call me Sue,” she waved him off and bustled the pair inside. 

“Actually Mum, me and Fitz wanted to tell you something,” she looked to Fitz with a small smile. 

“I’ll get your father,” Sue Simmons smiled at both of them and walked to the bottom of the stairs. “David! Come down here, Jemma and Leo are here to see us!” she called up, waiting for a few seconds before Jemma’s dad came down and straight into the kitchen, standing and watching his daughter and Fitz who were sat down at the kitchen table, talking to each other quietly- both of them smiling. 

“I think I’ve already figured out what’s going on Sue,” Dave Simmons spoke to his wife, who came to stand beside him. “I think our little child prodigy is in love,” he pointed out, which caught Jemma’s attention who looked up at her father. 

“What?” she asked in bewilderment. 

“It was only a matter of time before you and Leo were going to realise that you were in love with each other. We could tell from the first time we met him that you two were going to end up together,” he smiled. “And I know that Leo is going to treat you right, so you both have our blessing.”

“We’re not getting married Dad! But, thank you,” she smiled softly. 

“Yet.”


End file.
